Gaara Meets His Opposite
by DesertsDemon
Summary: They were hated among the village. They never met in their lives. One had blood red hair and was a 16 yearsold boy who was the Kazekage. His name was Gaara. The other had jet black hair. She was also 16 yearsold. Her name was Raven.


'_Thinking'_ blank thought

"Taking" blank said

'**Demon'**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclamer:** I do not own Gaara-kun but I do own Raven.

They were hated among the village. They never met in their lives. One had blood red hair and was a 16 years-old boy who was the Kazekage. His name was Gaara. The other had jet black hair. She was also 16 years-old. Her name was Raven. They were the same in every way, even right down to their personality. There was only two differences between them. One Gaara was a boy and Raven was a girl. Two is that Gaara housed a demon for a long time and Raven, well she was 100 pure demon. The day that they will meet, will be the day that their world will be turned upside down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Him**

Gaara sat in his office playing with his pen and staring out the window. All of his paperwork was done and he had nothing to do. Though he kept thinking about this dream he has been having ever since the demon raccoon was taken out of him. It was the same every night and it bugged him. In the dream he is running. Running down the streets of Suna. When he came to a house. This house he knew vary will. Living in that house there was a girl who the villages fear more then him. Gaara sat there plying with his pen for a few more minutes before getting up to leave for home. It was dark by this time, when he started for home. Gaara couldn't wait to get home and to sleep. Though he did not realized he was being watched.

**Her**

Raven watched him ply with his pen and stare aimlessly out the small round window. She knew he was thinking about that dream. The dream with him running down the street to her house on the other side of Suna. She saw him through the window of her house. They seemed to share that dream every night. Always the same. Never any different. She saw him get up and leave his office. Raven wanted to follow him to make shore he will not go to HER house.

**Him**

As Gaara walked, he suddenly got the feeling that he was being followed. He knew right away it was the person who lived in that house. So he decided to annoy that person. He changed his route and made his was to the follower's house. He made it. He looked up at the old house. _'A little creepy for my taste'_ Gaara told himself.

**Them**

"Hold up!" Raven yelled.

"Wondering when you will come out of hiding." Gaara said while turning to face her. "I have been wandering who lives here for quite some time now." He said smirking.

"Well I live here, so, NO TRUSPASSING!" Raven had and evil intent in her eyes as she spoke. "Don't try that Kazekage crap with me. I know who you are."

Gaara look right into eyes. As he did she shuttered a bit but held her ground. The young Kazekage never met anyone like her. Despite him, Sabuku no Gaara, being the Kazekage, the fear surrounding him has not completely disappeared. There are still people in Suna who think that he is still a monster. There was a long silence.

Raven was the one the bake it. "I SAID GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" she yelled for all of Suna to hear. Gaara can tell she was getting annoyed. Like Gaara, she hated repeating herself but unlike Gaara was still vary much feared. The fear started when her parents died under mysterious circumstances. It was believed by the people in the village that Raven her self killed them but that's just a myth, right?

Gaara stood there. Face unchanging. A habit he could not break. "I heard you the first time. I found out what I wanted the know I'll leave." He said in a emotionless tone. Gaara did what he said he'd do. Raven was glad he was leaving.

**Her**

She entered her house with a smirk on her face when she noticed that someone was there.

"Art is a bang." The mysteries person said and with that the went up in a loud boom.

**Him**

Gaara walked away from the obviously angry nin. He was about half way home and way from that girl. He stopped in the middle of the street and looked at the clouds that were silhouetted ageist the night sky. The full moon was as big as it always was. Gaara knew that it was going to be a long night. He hated staying up 24/7 but it didn't bother him as much as it used to. Out of no where a large boom broke the silence of the deserts night.

'_Its coming from that girl's house'_ Gaara thought to himself. Naturally his evil perverted demon, Sakaku, was there to comment.

'**Why do you care?'**

'_I am the Kazekage now. I am responsible for everyone in this village'_

'**But…..you hate Suna?!'**

'_But not as much as I used to….so shut up!'_

'…**.'**

After Gaara told him the stay quiet he did. Sakaku knows Gaara better then anyone in the village. Even more then his siblings.

**Her**

The house exploded in a huge explosion. No time to use her abilities. No time to scream.

**They**

Gaara arrived at the old house to find it in a million pieces. He looked around for any injured people and spotted the strange girl that was following him earlier. He picked her up in his arms and brought her home to have his sister, Temari, take care of her since the hospital in Suna sucked.


End file.
